Archibald Millard
Archibald Millard served as the Groundskeeper (2084-86) & Herbology Professor (2085-86) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ''BASICS; NAME: Archibald Augustus Millard NICKNAMES: Archie BIRTHDAY: October 21, 2039 POB: Somerset, England CURRENT RESIDENCE: Berwick-Upon-Tweed, Northumberland PREVIOUS EDUCATION: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (2050 - 2058) Wizarding University of London - Herbology (2058 - 2059), Behavioural Sciences - Anthropology/Archaeology (2059 - 2062) FORMER HOUSE: Hufflepuff BLOOD STATUS: Pureblood RELATIONSHIP STATUS: Single BACKGROUND; MOTHER: Juniper Millard, 69 FATHER: Gareth Millard, 70 SIBLINGS: None OTHER: Archie has a pet dog called Rolo Archibald was born on the 21st October, 2039, into a pureblood family that resided in the south of England. Archie grew up here, made fully aware from a young age of his heritage and magical abilities. Of course, he didn't make use of his powers until he was much older and ready for school, but Archie did a lot of arithmetic studying until then. His parents met 6 years before Archie was born, and then married two years afterwards. He was their only child, and possibly a child they didn't want anyway. They loved him, obviously, but he was certainly an accident that they weren't prepared for. Nonetheless, they did a great job raising Archie, despite not having much in common with him nowadays. Archie attended Hogwarts at 11 years old, in the year 2051, where he was sorted into Hufflepuff house, a contrast to his parents who were both sorted into Ravenclaw back in their day. He had a relatively average time at school - no near death experiences, no major identity crisis. But he was extremely shy, so he often kept himself to himself and didn't participate in any extra-curricular activities. He liked to watch and fan-boy from afar, though. (Particularly Quidditch) People interested him. After graduating from Hogwarts with pretty decent grades, Archie went straight to Wizarding University in London where he studied Herbology for a year before dropping out to study Behavioural Sciences (Anthropology/Archaeology) instead. The university experience helped with his confidence a lot, and he met many more people here than he did at school. It didn't really lift off any related careers for Archie, but at least he enjoyed learning about it. He worked a few rubbish jobs over eight years, both in the muggle and wizarding world, which allowed him to move out of his family home. Archie had only had one substantial relationship in his adult life, which lasted a mere 10 months. He now lives alone (well, with his dog) and his new found confidence started to shatter once again. His most recent job as a private gardener did not help matters, and after 15 years doing it, Archie quit and looked for something more out there and beneficial to his mind. And that's when he saw an opening at Hogwarts. His old school. He moved to a flat in Berwick-Upon-Tweed recently to be closer once his application was accepted. PERSONALITY; TBD. APPEARANCE; HAIR: Short, pretty much all shades of grey, though he used to be a dark blondey-brown HEIGHT: Short. 5' 0" EYE COLOUR: Blue MODEL: Martin Freeman Archie dresses for comfort and mainly for ''warmth. He does have a few Granddad suits in his closet, though, just for special occasions. He has a few hats and a TON of woolly jumpers. He has reading glasses but he almost never wears them out and about. Archie does not mind his greying hair. He actually thinks it's quite smexy. ''OTHER;'' WAND: 9 ⅔ inch, Hickory wood, Phoenix Feather Core PATRONUS: Deer BOGGART: A secret LIKES: Cups of tea, animals, gardening, friends, accomplishments, watching Quidditch, people, warmth, jumpers DISLIKES: Being alone, winter, public speaking, heights POST COLOUR: Teal O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Category:Characters Category:Class of 2058 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Groundskeeper Category:Herbology Category:Professors Category:Hogwarts